


Here's the Last Goodbye

by You_Are_Constance



Series: Reggie Peters Appreciation Week 2021 [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Missing Scene, Reggie Peters Appreciation Week, Reggie wanted to talk to Ray again, and (presumably) crossing over, before playing at the Orpheum, but - Freeform, did i spell that right? probably not, it is canon compliant so it has a happy ending y'know, it's like one of the shortest fics i've ever written but enjoy, it's very angsty, lyrics as a title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_Constance/pseuds/You_Are_Constance
Summary: Reggie Peters Appreciation Week Day 2: Unseen MomentsOrReggie decides to talk to Ray one last time before playing at the Orpheum
Relationships: Ray Molina & Reggie Peters
Series: Reggie Peters Appreciation Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201331
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Here's the Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> it is very angsty i'm sorry.
> 
> but I hope y'all enjoy!!

Reggie is careful not to move the pillows as he sits down on the couch. When Ray is working on his laptop, he’s not likely to notice small things like the shifting of pillows, but Reggie would rather not risk it. 

He quietly watches Ray for a good few minutes, not daring to say anything, because he knows if he does, it’ll all just spill out of him. 

“We’re playing at the Orpheum tonight,” he whispers. “I know Julie’s already told you, but I wanted to say it too. And, because of it, I’ve been thinking a lot about my life before. Y’know, before I died. I never did find my parents. Or my brother. I don’t know if my parents divorced, or what happened to my brother, or anything. I just don’t know. And I guess I won’t, either.” He lets out a small, sad laugh. 

“I wasn’t sure if I’d get another chance, y’know, to say goodbye, before we go on. So I’m saying it now.” 

He takes a deep breath to steady his nerves. 

“Goodbye, Ray. I'm glad to have gotten to talk to you in these past few months. And thanks, for letting us stay here. Well, you don’t really know that we’ve been staying here, but still. Thanks anyway.” 

Reggie had thought that was all he had wanted to say, but he finds himself continuing. 

“Thanks for always being there. Thanks for being such a good example and influence. I… I, uh, I wish I had a good influence like you when I was growing up.” Reggie tries to wipe the tears from his cheeks. “Just… stay like that. Keep being there, and being good. It will help Julie and Carlos more than you know. Take care of them. I know you will.” 

He’s careful to stand up, just like he was careful to sit down. 

“Goodbye Ray. It was nice to get to know you.” 

He poofs out to the studio. 

**Author's Note:**

> guess the song that the title comes from!!! (hint: it's a showtune!!)
> 
> comments literally give me life so please comment! (but no swearing pls!)
> 
> I'm @you-are-constance on tumblr. come say hi & tell me your thoughts!


End file.
